


Looking for RP

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dick Pics, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Fluff Day, Ererievents, I couldn't write it because I suck, I'm Sorry, KIK, M/M, No Smut, Not sure on the anal sex yet, Roleplay, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Texting, ereri, ererifluffweekend, most likely just sexting, not a super slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: It was Friday night and Eren was bored out his mind. Maybe a new roleplay partner would make his night more fun.





	1. First Date! (Well, kind of..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one for the Ereri Fluff Weekend!   
> This one is for 'Playful' and hopefully the fluff is playful enough to count;;

  
It was Friday night and Eren found himself sitting home alone and bored out of his damn mind. His friends had insisted on going out and getting trashed at some random bar, not getting home until early next morning. Eren would have usually been all for it, he loved watching his friends lose their minds over small amounts of alcohol. But he refrained, his wallet demanding that he stays in that weekend and doesn’t waste any more money.

 

So, instead he sat on his couch with something random playing on Netflix but he hardly paid any attention to it. His phone was more interesting at the moment, his thumb tapping and swiping over the screen as he went through tumblr. Any text messages from his friends he ignored, pausing each time they popped up to wipe them away and out of his view. He didn’t care how drunk Jean had gotten or that Armin was trying to climb some blonde guy that looked like a fucking tree.

 

At one point, another message flashed across his screen, the green logo being very familiar to Eren. With a groan, he opened Kik – only to groan again at it’s contents.

 

Alex<3<3<3

>> Hey?? u there???

>> Did I do sumthing wrong????? Lol

 

Someone Eren had been roleplaying with a few days ago. Someone who was awful trying to create any kind of story _. _ To start with, they couldn’t be bothered to spell out entire words. Which wouldn’t  _ always _ bother Eren but in this case it did. Their chatting started off simply enough, Eren having posted to the ‘geeking’ boards in hopes of finding a male partner to write some....  _ Explicit _ material with. Which lead him to Alex. Alex claiming they were nineteen and lacking tits. Of course that wasn’t true, which Eren found out yesterday during one of their chats.

 

Alex had been putting off replying to Eren’s little roleplay and instead kept asking Eren questions about himself. And pretty personal questions at that. When it started Eren... entertained them a bit, giving some details about himself while not giving away too much. It was when Alex had gushed about what their friends would think of Eren that had him watching the replies more carefully. Until finally...

  
  


>> R u rly a guy eren?

 

<< Yeah? Aren’t you?

 

>> LOL no

>> Im a girl

>> In hs

>> Hope thats ok lol

  
  


And that ruined it instantly for Eren. Not that it was a very good roleplay in the first place _ , _ but this kept happening over and over again. These highschool girls hitting him up and pretending they knew how to have anal sex with a cock they don’t have. Then, hours of roleplaying later, they’d ask him if he’d want to see tit pics.

 

No. No he would not.

 

He was very much gay. Hence the whole  _ ‘looking for male roleplay partners’ _ thing.

 

Rolling his eyes at Alex’s millionth message ever since she admitted she wasn’t a guy, Eren decided to just reply. Tapping along the screen quickly, he said a quick goodbye to Alex - after telling her not to fucking lie about her gender - and blocked her. Hopefully, she wouldn’t obsess and make more accounts to message him, as was the curse of being an actual male on Kik. Teenage girls were thirsty as fuck.

 

Since he had the app open, Eren went into the bot's channels and over to the roleplaying section. Friday night? It was probably flooded with porn bots and partners that would make him cringe all weekend, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything better with his night.

 

Giving the section a quick glance, he saw that, as always - a ton of the posts were just creepy and extremely unappealing.

 

**Dtfgurl02**

Looking for male rp partner. You’ve been a bad boy that needs to be punished by mommy! >:)

 

**Avenger87**

Daddy needs a princess

 

**NailBro**

There was once a boy in hs with the biggest Cock you have ever seen. You wanted to fuck him so bad because of his giant cock. He was shy and needed you to love him before he would fuck you. Accepting men and women and futas.

 

Eren did chuckle at few of the postings, not believing the things people would post on there. Did they have no shame? He was also looking around in the ‘beginner forum’, which was a huge mistake on it’s own, but he didn’t feel he was really good enough to be matched with anyone outside of that group. After scrolling through a bunch of posts, most of which were just looking for pic exchanges, Eren decided to take a chance.

 

Which was pretty much pointless.

 

The Semi-lit group had all the same exact posts; apparently these people thought they were good enough to be considered a part of the group of better writers. That really only left one more group to look through and that was Advanced-lit. It always seemed like the best of the best hung out there, some of them creating huge groups and role playing together for weeks before the story finally ended. It was impressive, but also intimidating.

 

Eren decided to say fuck it and looked through the different posts.

 

Unfortunately, while it was clearly a much more advanced group, most of the posts were women looking to write with men. Some said they could write as a guy as well but, there was always that obvious missing knowledge that women didn’t have. Men couldn’t cum nearly as much as girls tended to imagine they could. And anal sex without prep or lube? Just no..

 

Eren felt like giving up, maybe just sending one of the girls a message and asking if they could pull off being his partner for the night.

 

**Humanity's Strongest**

Looking for a male rp partner. 21+ Someone who can write more than *takes a shit* If you can’t write a full sentence than don’t fucking message me. If you give me some shit reply I’ll be blocking your ass instantly and regretting ever wasting my time with you. And so help me god if you ask me for dick pics I will fucking find you.

 

Eren’s eyes went wide as he read the post over and over again. If he was being honest with himself.. He was very interested. It wasn’t normal to find someone so open about what they wanted while being so blunt about it as well. He just wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk, messaging someone who threatened to ‘find him.’ It wouldn’t be Eren’s fault if he had a nice.. dick...

 

Taking a deep, over dramatic breath, Eren clicked the button to send Humanity’s strongest a message.

 

<< Hey there! I saw your post and was wondering if you were still looking for a partner!

 

The first message was always the worst, as Eren was never sure how to start a conversation with a complete stranger. He was afraid that his ‘hello’ would be ignored by the other man – so it made Eren’s lips form into a little grin when he saw his message marked as ‘read.’

 

>> I am. How old are you?

 

<< 22, you?

 

>> I’m 35.

 

Fuck. Now Eren was even more interested. Hopefully this guy wouldn’t turn out to be a total fucking creep like all of the other men on this app. At least he didn’t seem to be posting in search of dick pics.

 

>> Do you have any samples of your writing?

 

And just like that, Eren remembered how intimidating that post was again..

 

<< Uh.. no.. not really?

 

>> …

>> Just show me what you can do then.

 

The phone was shaking in his hands, Eren letting his nerves get the best of him as he tried to write some kind of response to the man. He glanced up from his phone to look around the room, almost like Humanity’s Strongest would be there, watching him, and shaking his head at his piss poor sentences.

 

<< I walk into the coffeeshop. Humanity’s Strongest is sitting where he said he would be. I walk to his table and sit down. “Hi.” I said with a smile.

 

>> Seriously?

>> That’s it?

 

<< Hey man, I haven’t been doing this for long and the Semi-lit is filled with fucking bots.

 

>> …

>> And you write in first person?

 

<< What’s wrong with writing in first person??

 

>> It just shows how much of an armature you are.

 

<< That’s not true! I’ve seen a lot of amazing fics written in first person!!

 

>> By people who have clearly been writing much longer than you.

 

<< Why don’t you show me how it’s done then?

 

This guy was really pissing Eren off. He was already so judgemental of Eren... Maybe Eren was just adding a rude inflection to his words, but it was still rubbing him the wrong way.

 

>> Fine.

>> What’s your name?

 

<< Eren.

 

>> You actually have your real name as your user name?

>> Christ, is that your actual photo too?

 

<< Uh, yeah.

 

It was just a selfie that Eren used as his profile picture, something to tell other people he really was a man. Though he guessed they could have just not believed that was him, but he wasn’t afraid to prove them wrong…

 

>> Right.. Alright, give me a minute.

 

<< Take your time.

 

While he waited, Eren stood from his couch to stretch his legs. The sun had buried itself away from his eyes, just to give the moon it’s chance to shine through the night sky. Glancing down at his phone, he just saw ‘Humanity’s Strongest is typing.’ He wasn’t expecting much. The guy had been coming off as a complete dick; there was no way he would manage to write something worth reading.

 

Plopping back onto the couch, Eren shifted onto his back and placed his phone on his chest, the fabric of his shirt helping it to stay in place. The typing went on for a few more minutes, forcing Eren to pay attention to the TV while he waited for this guy to just post his special little message. He was in the middle of an episode when his phone chimed with a new message.

 

It was more than he had expected.

 

>> The coffee shop was tiny, homely, something that Levi had grown accustomed to over the years. The small amount of workers and customers drew him in, along with the smell of freshly brewed tea that he couldn’t find anywhere else. As much as Levi tried, he could never make a cup of tea at home as well as the owner of this shop could. Granted, he only owned a small electric kettle and used tea bags. None of the fancy loose leaf tea that the coffee house used. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to get out of the house.

 

After all, that’s what this was, an excuse to get out of his house. A first date with a perfect stranger. When the 22 year old first messaged him, Levi was unimpressed. The kid was hardly able to form a simple sentence, yet was already asking Levi to prove himself to someone so young and inexperienced. As if the 13 years he had on the guy wasn’t enough to prove that.

 

As he waited, Levi ran his fingertips over the rim of his mug. He loved the way the heat rose from the mug and danced over his fingers, telling him that the liquid within was still far too hot to drink from. The wait made him nervous; he was anxious for this ‘Eren’ to show up and judge him. It was an awkward enough of an idea to know that someone would be looking over him, expecting their next true love.. And only being met with Levi. Just as more thoughts of low self worth passed through his mind, the door to the shop opened.

 

If the clanging of the bells above the door didn’t grab Levi’s attention, then the bright eyed brat would have. From that distance, he couldn’t really tell what shade they truly were but... As cliche and overused as it may sound, they reminded him of the ocean. They flashed back and forth from a bright blue and then into a deep green and Levi knew that if he could, without coming off as over eager, he would keep staring and gladly let himself drown in those eyes.

 

His breath slowed down as his date approached him, already grinning at Levi as he moved to sit down across from him. Levi couldn’t believe that someone so young and handsome had actually messaged him in the first place. He was expecting some old man to show up, or maybe a woman posing as a man to try and turn him straight.

 

“Hi!”

 

A simple enough greeting, but it was enough to make Levi freeze in his spot. He forgot how words worked, his tongue rested in his mouth, refusing to move and let him speak to his date. He willed himself to say something, anything!

 

“You’re really cute.”

 

Levi tried to bite the words back, deny that he ever said anything but it was too late. The brunet was already laughing at the him, making Levi feel like an idiot for even trying to go out on a date with someone so far out of his league.

 

>> Well..? Good enough for you, Eren?

 

Saying he was blown away was an understatement. The guy had written like seven fucking paragraphs. That was fucking massive for just a role play! It might not have been the best thing he’d ever read, but it was still better than any partner he’d ever had before! Eren wanted..  _ Needed _ to get to Levi’s level. He wanted to read more written by the other man. And if that meant he’d have to add a few writing classes to his degree, then so be it.

 

<< Holy shit.

<< You’re amazing.

 

>> Heh.

>> Thanks.

>> But I’m afraid I can’t rp with you, Eren.

>> I need more to reply to than “Hi.”

 

Eren's stomach dropped. Levi was going to leave already?! He barely gave Eren a chance to show that he could do better. He refused to give up so easily.

 

<< No!!

<< Don’t go!!

<< I’ll learn, I promise!!

<< Will you teach me??

 

>> I’m not here to teach some kid how to write.

 

<< Please, Levi!

<< That’s your name right?

<< I just assumed since.. You know

 

>> Yes. That’s my name..

 

<< Anyway..

<< I’m desperate here!

<< Your writing was so amazing..

<< None of my partners have ever written so much!

<< Or had written so well..

 

>> Fine. I’ll teach you.

 

<< You will?!?!

<< OMG THANK YOU

 

>> Don’t make me regret this.

 

The next two hours were spent going back and forth between the two, Levi constantly pointing out Eren’s mistakes, but it helped to improve Eren's writing emensely as they kept going. Eventually, Eren was able to write a complete paragraph (written in third person) that Levi approved of. Their role play was just a quick back and forth of their time in the made up cafe and Eren found himself giggling each time Levi described himself scoffing at his date. Apparently his choice in a frozen caramel was enough for Levi to pick on him through text for the rest of the time they talked.

 

>> Seriously, what kind of brat orders such a sugar packed drink on the first date?

 

Eren chewed his lip as he thought of a reply. While they had been repeatedly breaking the roleplay to chat… Eren couldn't help but take the comment as something flirty. Especially considering that Levi had written himself scooting closer and closer to him, so much so that their knees bumped together under the table. Eren didn't write himself moving away though, he wrote himself reaching for Levi’s free hand.. and that's where Levi chose not to reply. Yet anyway.

 

<< It's delicious and you know it. <3

 

>> I'll stick to my tea, thanks.

>> So.. whose photo are you using for your profile pic?

>> There's no way that's you.

 

<< Enjoy your tea then, weirdo.

<< And that's me lol.. I wouldn't use another person's photo that's just weird.

 

>> Bullshit.

 

<< Ah. You've wounded me.

<< I'm not sure how I'll ever recover.

<< Would I lie to you, Levi?

 

>> Stop being dramatic and stealing lines from some anime.

>> Any shitty brat that orders a fucking “frozen caramel” has the potential to lie.

 

<< And if I had ordered tea?

 

>> Then maybe I would believe you.

 

<< You're just being mean!!

 

>> You might want to get used to that.

>> Prove it then.

 

<< Levi!

<< Are you asking me for pics??

<< This is our first date!

 

>> You told me to prove myself earlier.

>> Now it's your turn.

 

<< Alright, fair enough.

<< How do you want me?

 

>> That gives me way too many choices there, Eren.

>> You shouldn't ask someone something like that unless you're prepared for the answer.

 

<< Are you suggesting nudes?

<< GASP

 

>> Whatever do you mean?

>> ….

>> ;)

 

<< Levi sent a winky face!?

<< I have to screenshot this as blackmail.

 

>> …

>> Don't fucking screenshot that

>> I'm never sending you another emoji

 

<< Lol you're cute.

 

Eren was aware that was crossing the line a bit. It wasn't his fault though! The way Levi described himself through his writing made him sound sooo hot. Dark hair and grey eyes? Eren was already crushing on him for being older and a pretty good writer…

 

>> I'm cute?

>> Send me a photo already so I can stop thinking you're the green eyed brat in your pfp.

 

<< Your wish is my command :)

 

Jumping off his couch, Eren ran into his kitchen. It was the only place in the apartment with good lighting, and he didn't want to disappoint his new little crush. He scrambled around the kitchen, in search of a marker and some paper. Only Eren would keep that shit in the kitchen, but it wasn't like he ever actually cooked anything in there anyway. It was only used when Mikasa or Amrin felt like coming over and making something.

 

Flying his hand over a piece of paper he wrote “Hi, Levi!” His eagerness was obvious in his handwriting with how sloppy it turned out, but at the moment – he didn't care. Opening up the camera app, he held his phone up at an angle, being careful to hide most of the kitchen and just get a shot of himself. He held the piece of paper over his chest, making sure the writing was clearly visible before pushing his bottom lip out into a little pout. Sure, he’d send the photo to Levi. But, he wanted to make him feel bad for doubting him.

<< *Photo sent*

 

Eren beamed when the photo popped up between them, nodding his head at how perfectly he nailed that pout. If it was possible, his smile became even bigger when he saw the photo get marked read and Levi begin typing immediately after.

 

>> Your handwriting is terrible.

 

Wait. That was it!? Eren's grin turned into a deep frown, his playful pout from before returning but with an empty feeling of being rejected.

 

<< That's all you're going to say!?

 

>> Fine.

>> You're pretty cute.

 

And the grin was back. Just like that.

 

<< Are you sure I'm not so sexy that you want to send a pic in return in hopes that I'll fall madly in love with you?

 

>> Not sure.

>> Send more.

 

<< Leviiiiiiiiiii

<< You first!

 

>> No.

 

<< Come on, it’s only fair.

<< I'll send you more after you repay me.

 

>> ….

>> Then you'll say I owe you more pics for the pics you send me.

>> I'm not falling for it.

 

<< You want a photo of me crying?

<< Because this is how you get a photo of me crying.

 

>> Fine!

>> Fucking brat, just give me a damn minute.

 

<< Okay! :D

 

Eren was still standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he messaged back and forth with Levi. Except now he was doing a little wiggle, an excited butt wiggle at that. Shaking his rear end back and forth like a puppy while he waited for Levi to send him a photo. He didn't think it would be so easy to convince him to send him one.

 

After a few minutes, a photo popped up, one the was enough to make Eren gasp to himself and save the photo to his phone's memory without even thinking.

 

<< HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SO HOT!!

 

And he still wasn't thinking when he replied far too quickly – and in all caps. It was a shame Kik didn't work like discord where he could just delete the message and pretend Levi didn't see it. But no, this was Kik. Which meant Levi had seen it and was prob rolling his gorgeous silver eyes at the comment like it didn't matter. Eren ignored whatever Levi typed back, choosing to zoom in on the photo and take in all his features instead. He said Eren had cute eyes but really Levi's eyes were like a personal gift handed down by the Kik Gods to present to Eren as something he needed in his life. His hair was darker than he was thinking, styled in a sexy undercut and Eren could just imagine running his hands though it and kissing him as soon as he met him in person.

Well..  _ if _ he ever met him in person.

 

Over Levi's chest was a note, copying Eren's technique but with actual neat handwriting.

 

'Hey, brat.’

 

Eren would never admit to the squeal that left him just from his newly developed pet name.

 

>> You approve then?

>> Eren?

>> Hey, brat!

>> You better not be jerking off to it.

>> Eren??

>> Seriously!? It was just my face!

 

<< I think I'm in love.

 

>> ….

 

<< How are you so hot!?

 

>> You're one to talk.

 

<< I want more.

 

>> Ask nicely, Eren.

 

<< Can I please have more pics, Levi? :D

 

>> No.

 

<< WHAT!?

<< BUT I ASKED NICELY!!!

 

>> That doesn't mean I'll still send them.

 

<< PLEASE!?!?!

 

>> You're the one that said you would send more after I sent mine..

 

<< Jerk.

<< You're right.

<< What do you want??

 

>> Take your shirt off.

 

<< Are you trying to sext me?

<< Because if you're serious..

<< I will ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

>> Yes.

 

<< Wait, really??

 

>> Yes, take off your fucking shirt.

 

<< What if I'm all chubby and covered in boils?

 

>> It wouldn't matter if you're chubby, you're still handsome.

>> …

>> As for the boils.. >.>

 

<< I don't have boils…..

<< ….

<< I'm nervous

 

>> Why?

 

<< Because this just got a lot hotter than I thought it would.

 

>> You're probably just hot because of your shirt.

>> Try taking it off.

 

<< You think you're real funny, don't you?

 

>> Yes.

>> Shirt. Off. Now.

 

<< So demanding!

 

>> Eren…

 

<< Fine, fine.

<< Just know that I'll be demanding you to remove your shirt AND pants after this.

 

>> Noted.

 

The bathroom would usually be the first choice for taking a topless photo, however.... Eren knew that his sink was a complete mess. Toothpaste and shaving cream had a war and left debris all over the damn place. He opted for just making use of the kitchen lights again, taking his shirt off and placing it on the counter. His camera showed how red his face had become, his cheeks perfectly bloomed like roses for Levi to see. It would take an hour for the blush to die down, and by then Levi would be sick of waiting. With a shy smile, Eren took the photo anyway and sent it to Levi before he could back down.

 

>> Fuck..

>> You're..

>> ….

>> Really tan.

 

<< Please tell me you're joking.

<< That can't be it.

 

>> You look delicious.

 

<< …..

<< You know that's not the best thing to say to a stranger over the internet

<< Right?

 

>> God damn it, Eren

>> Do you want me to tell you how hard I am?

>> That just one little shirtless photo was enough to make me strip down and take a picture for you?

 

<< Well, yeah.

 

>> :l

 

<< I'm sorry! I'm not good at this stuff!

<< I'm hard too..

<< So..

 

>> Good.

>> *Photo received*

 

Levi was laying down, the photo was clearly taken with him stretching his arm out as far as it would go to try and capture as much as he could. Eren was beyond thankful for it, words of praise slipped past his lips as his eyes studied every corner on the photo. Levi's head was thrown back sightly, making his neck more visible and showing Eren a touch of blush that was traveling down the man's face and to his chest. So, Eren wasn't the only who who was embarrassed... Either that or Levi was incredibly turned on. Below his waist, Levi had his other hand placed over his groin. The subtle angle of his fingers didn’t do a great job of hiding the erection beneath his hand.

 

The last thing Eren noticed was Levi's stomach. It wasn't the toned muscles, nor how his skin was begging for Eren to run his tongue along each ridge that grabbed his attention.

 

No.

  
It was something written in black marker over his pale skin that made Eren’s hand fly to his mouth to stifle a moan.

  
“Eren's.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Let's take things slow... Or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi continue their chatting and getting to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two for the Ereri fluff weekend! I wanted to post this early so I could sleep in.   
> "Slow"  
> But honestly? This is like the opposite of slow.  
> I've fucked it all up.  
> Plus there are weird gaps all over place and my noob blood is really showing..  
> ....  
> Enjoy <3

“Fuck..” Eren whispered to himself. He had never seen something so sexy in his entire fucking life. Seeing his name written across those abs made him feel possessive of some guy he'd never even met before. A deeper part of him wanted to see it etched across Levi's skin forever, a tattoo marking him as Eren's and no one else's. 

That was definitely permanent marker. At least it looked like it. What kind of man in his mid 30’s would have a washable marker within his grasp? 

Unless it was his kid’s marker. The idea made Eren freeze. 

Levi never mentioned having kids.. so it couldn’t be a wash away marker... right? If he had kids, could he be married? It wasn't like it was some new found secret that people went onto the internet and cheated on their partners with strangers. Eren was about to send a dick pic to this guy and he didn't even know if he was single! 

Eren cursed himself for doubting everything so quickly. He just wanted to have some fun with Levi, jerk off to his hot fucking body, and then find out. With his dick still throbbing through his jeans, Eren tapped over his phone one more time to zoom in on the picture. 

Levi wore deep black boxer briefs that looked to be made of a silk. They hugged his skin so perfectly, the black making his pale skin look even more tempting… almost sinful with how good they looked on him. It matched the color of Eren’s name on Levi’s skin, making Eren weak at the knees just by looking at the picture. If Eren were to pull down the material just a little bit more.. He would release Levi’s cock. Eren could imagine how it would look, springing free from the clothing and standing for Eren’s attention. The brunette would move quickly too, not giving Levi a chance to speak before he would trace his tongue over the underside of his length. His mouth watered at the thought of it, he was thinking hard enough about it that he could almost feel the tip of Levi’s dick resting on top of his tongue just before he swallowed the hardness down. 

A droplet fell onto his screen, making Eren pause his actions to wipe it away. He just assumed it was sweat, Levi was making him feel way hotter than anyone else had managed to do before. But he didn't feel like he was sweating that heavily. 

Lifting his finger up, he looked at what he whipped away and squeaked. It was blood. 

“What the fuck!?” 

Eren's hand flew to his nose, and just in time as a goddamn waterfall started to pour down his face. Running to the bathroom, with his phone in hand, he grabbed toilet tissue from the wall and shoved it into his face. 

>> Don't disappear again.  
>> Eren?  
>> You've seen my silky boxers.  
>> You have to at least return the favor.  
>> Hey?  
>> You're making me sound desperate.  
>> Are you okay?  
>> Jesus, Eren it's been like ten minutes..  
>> Did you block me? 

Even with a face full of bloodied tissue, Levi's messages were making Eren smile. His roleplay partner looked to be just as attached as he was. Eren's name on his abs said that already though. 

<< No, I'm sorry!!  
<< This is embarrassing;;  
<< I got a bloody nose.. 

>> It's okay if you jerked off.

<< I didn't!! 

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi, still smiling from his stupid comment before opening his camera and sending a picture. It was gross, but not too bad. Just enough to show some of the blood that had seeped into the tissues. 

<< Photo sent  
<< See?? 

>> Did you..  
>> How cliche are you!?  
>> Is that bloody nose from being too turned on??  
>> Fuck I hope so. 

<< ….  
<< Maybe 

>> Maybe? 

<< Yes.  
<< Okay!?  
<< Yes!  
<< SOMETIMES I GET A BLOODY NOSE WHEN I'M REALLY TURNED ON, OKAY!? 

>> Please tell me you haven't been in the middle of fucking some guy..  
>> Just plowing into him  
>> And then started bleeding all over him 

<< No!  
<< That's disgusting, Levi!  
<< Plus.. I haven't  
<< You know.. 

>> You're a virgin? 

There were two ways Eren could go with this. He could either say he'd always been on the receiving end so he wouldn't be “plowing into some guy.” Or.. he could tell the truth. With hesitant fingers, he chose the latter option. 

<< Yea..  
<< Um..  
<< If you wouldn't mind..  
<< Do you think we could.. slow this down a bit? 

>> I think that's the best idea you've had all night, Eren.  
>> I like you.  
>> Alot.  
>> But that doesn't mean I want to rush into things so quickly that you start losing blood.  
>> Don’t need you dying on me. 

<< Har har  
<< I'm not the one that wrote someone's name over their very toned and very sexy stomach. 

 

>> Heh.  
>> Is that what did it? 

<< Yes;;

>> That's too bad.  
>> I was hoping to send you another pic with my cum splattered all over it. 

Eren squeaked for the second time that night, holding the tissues to his nose more tightly as he felt another wave of blood threaten to pour out. He hoped his neighbors couldn't hear him every time. It couldn't be normal for a guy to sound like a mouse every few minutes. 

<< Leviiiiiiiiiii!! 

>> Sorry.  
>> That was too easy.  
>> God, you're cute. 

<< Thank you..  
<< You're like super hot

>> I don't think you should be thinking about how badly you want me right now.  
>> Bloody nose and all.  
>> But thanks, brat. 

<< Are you single, Levi? 

Eren shrugged at his own bluntness. Yeah that was kind of out of nowhere, but he needed to know before he went any further with Levi. It wasn't fair to himself to let his crush deepen without knowing. 

>> Yes.  
>> Which explains why a 35 year old is home alone on a Friday night on Kik.  
>> You? 

<< Also single.  
<< I just didn't want to go out with my friends tonight.  
<< Drinks add up, ya know? 

>> Exactly.  
>> My friend always tries to drag me to this bar down the street from me.  
>> He's been texting me this entire time, telling me about some blonde kid that's been grinding him aganist the bar. 

<< Haha that's something my friend would totally do. He's into older guys, always trying to pick them up and bring them back to the apartment.  
<< He usually fails though, he's too shy to approach them. 

>> Are you into older guys, Eren? 

<< I am.  
<< But I can't say I've even been so into them that I've gotten a bloody nose before. 

>> I'm honored.  
>> But hopefully it doesn't become a recurring event for us. 

Holy shit. Did this mean Levi was actually interested enough to keep chatting with him!? Even after he bled all over his phone and made a complete fool out of himself!? Holy fuck. Levi was helping Eren set some kind of new record with the amount of high pitched sounds slipping from him tonight. His fingers flew over the screen, typing up something he he prayed would come off as charming as he imagined it would. 

<< Lol..  
<< So, does this mean there will be a second date? 

>> If you'll have me. 

Yet another squeal. Eren was a goner. 

<< :) I can't wait.

The two just took their time to get to know each other better after that, not pushing any further than was natural. The entire time Eren found himself grinning, Levi’s sense of humor was strange but he was totally falling for it. He never thought he could find shit jokes and shit based humor so charming. Eren had never been so glad he stayed in on a Friday night before, even as the drunk texts flooded in from his friends - which normally would have made him jealous. Now all he wanted to do was keep texting Levi and spend their entire weekend together. Even if that meant it was all over text. 

<< So, no kids? 

>> God, no.  
>> Never.  
>> They’re too damn messy. 

<< You sound more and more like a clean freak, Levi. 

>> I am.  
>> And based on what I’ve learned from you..  
>> You’ll be taking a shower before you get anywhere near me or my bedroom. 

<< Only if you join me. ;) 

>> Careful, we don’t need you to lose anymore blood tonight. 

Eren huffed at the message, frowning as he typed back. 

<< You’re never going to let me live it down are you? 

>> Nope.  
>> Especially if you’re making the pout I’m imagining. 

<< You know me so well already. 

>> Heh.  
>> Cute.  
>> So glad I stayed in tonight. 

<< Same.  
<< Hard hard same. 

>> Erwin was sending me photos all night.  
>> Him and our friend Hanji ran into some college students at the bar.  
>> Apparently they’ve been buying the kids drinks the whole time. 

<< Damn!  
<< Where’s the adults when I want free drinks?! 

>> I’ll buy your drinks now.  
>> Don’t even think of asking someone else. 

The little lines like this wouldn’t stop giving Eren butterflies. He kept wiggling on the couch, trying to keep the fluttering to a minimum as he messaged back and forth. 

<< Why?  
<< Would you get jealous?  
<< :) 

>> Mhm. 

<< Then you’ll have to take me out.  
<< Show off your younger boyfriend. 

>> Is that what we are already? 

Oh shit. Eren’s bottom lip slipped between his teeth where he chewed it a bit too roughly. Things were supposed to be going slower, but things with Levi seemed to be different. Even though it’d only been a few hours he already knew what he wanted. 

<< Maybe not yet but..  
<< I’d really like to give this a try. 

>> Let’s do it then. 

If it were possible, Eren’s jaw would have dropped so low it would have landed in his lap. Thankfully this wasn’t a cartoon and his jaw only dropped enough to bite into an ordersized sandwich.

<< Just like that?!  
<< We’re not even on our second date yet! 

>> Just like that.  
>> You like me, I like you.  
>> Fuck it. 

<< I thought we were taking things slower  
<< XD 

>> We are.  
>> We’re dating before dick pics. 

<< You’re adorable.  
<< But like.. in a really weird way.  
<< I like it. 

>> Good.  
>> Hope you like dating me just as much. 

<< I have a feeling I’ll love it :) 

>> :)  
>> …..  
>> It’s getting late. 

Glancing away from the message, Eren looked to the top corner of his phone. In a few hours the sun would be coming up. He had no idea they had stayed up that late just talking. It was funny to him, their roleplay was completely left behind. Hell, they’d been chatting so much and for so long that the writing was wiped at that point. Neither of them would be able to go back up and read it again. Which pretty much meant they’d have to start over. But Eren didn’t mind, he didn’t give a single shit if they went back to the roleplay. He was having enough fun chatting with Levi and getting to know him. 

Just as Eren was about to reply, a response that would just be basically begging Levi to stay up just a little bit longer, the door to his apartment started to jiggle. 

<< I think my roommate is home...

If Eren had said it in person, it would have been a mumbled laced with disappointment. 

>> We could pick this back up tomorrow? 

<< :(  
<< I don’t want to stop talking to you. 

>> … Me either 

<< You were talking to yourself? 

>> Shithead. 

The door finally opened, two bodies forcing their way through in a tangle of limbs that looked beyond painful. Eren chuckled seeing the two, Armin had his arms wrapped around another man that looked like he was created out of tires. Seriously, the guy looked like he could pick Armin up with his pinky. A blonde like Armin, but having an extreme height advantage considered to Eren’s roommate. Armin’s type 100%. While the new couple giggled together, not noticing Eren on the couch, the brunette took a photo of them to send to Levi. 

<< Looks like Armin is getting lucky. 

>> Eren...  
>> Where do you live? 

<< Kinda random lol  
<< Guess it makes sense to tell you since we’re kinda dating now..  
<< Yes, I’m blushing  
<< Sina 

>> Not kinda, we are.  
>> Are you down the street from Rose Bar?

Eren tilted his head at the screen. Even though they were technically dating and Eren should trust Levi.. well fuck it that was a bit creepy. 

>> … Levi?  
>> How did you know that? 

<< Ask that blonde wall of flesh what his name is. 

>> Uh… okay.. 

“Hey.” Eren spoke up to the men that were standing there with their tongues down each other throats. Really, he couldn’t believe that they still didn’t see him there. But judging on how late it was and how Eren could smell the liquor a few feet away it made sense. They were off in their own little world of a passionate one night stand. 

Armin gasped, shoving his taller friend away from him to look at Eren. His face was flushed red, probably either alcohol, being horny, or embarrassment over being caught - or all at the same time. “E-Eren!” The small blonde stuttered, keeping a distance between himself and the giant. 

Green eyes matched with blue, Eren studying Armin with a smirk before letting his eyes move over to the next blonde. Eren gave him a short nod, in a way letting him know that he wasn’t in any kind of trouble. “What’s your name?” 

The two blondes looked to each other, before looking back over to Eren and answering at the same time. “Erwin.” 

“Hmmm..” Eren typed a message to Levi, tapping send as soon as he finished. 

<< Erwin. 

>> Smith?  
Taking his eyes off his phone, he looked back up to the couple - who were still staring at Eren. He snorted at them, they were waiting for permission to leave. 

“Smith?” Eren asked. 

Erwin nodded slowly, his face twisting from a resting face to pure confusion. “How do you know that?” 

“Do you know Levi?” 

Again, Erwin nodded. 

“Holy shit…” His fingers moved faster than the ever could before; typing a frantic message to his boyfriend. 

<< DO YOU KNOW THIS MAN?! 

>> YES 

“Eren, who are you texting?” Armin approached slowly, his hands held out in front of him like he was moving toward a dangerous animal. He ignored him. 

>> Where do you live?! 

<< A block from Bar Rose! 

>> Come over

<< Right now?? 

>> Fuck yes. 

<< Where do you live? 

>> Next to that little coffee shop that serves shit tea. 

<< Titan’s? Their tea isn’t that bad! 

>> Seriously? This coming from the dork that orders sugar in a glass.  
>> I’ll meet you outside. 

<< ….  
<< I’m nervous

>> Don’t be.  
>> I’ll see you soon.


	3. So close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three for Ereri fluff weekend!   
> "Close"

Even though the walk to the coffeehouse wouldn’t take long, Eren was sprinting. He was lucky it was one of those nights where it’s wasn’t too hot or he would have been a sweating mess by the time he got to Levi’s. Eren imagined that his boyfriend would scold him for running, telling him that he should have just walked since it was so close. But he’d already wasted enough time at the apartment, trying to explain to Armin what was going on and why he was insisting on leaving at such a late hour.   
  
“I have to go see my boyfriend!” Eren must have repeated for the tenth time, Armin not buying it and thinking Eren was just embarrassed to have see Armin’s tongue down some guys throat.   
  
“You were single 6 hours ago.” Armin crossed his arms over his chest in front of the door, his foot tapping with impatience as he looked his friend over.   
  
“We met online.” Eren mumbled while he attempted to forced his shoes on. They were so easy to put on any other time, but not he was having extreme difficulties with it. “And he lives so close by!”   
  
Armin scoffed before crouching down and helping Eren untie the laces so Eren could actually get the shoe on. “You met this guy online and you’re just going to go run to his place?”   
  
“He’s a good guy.” Erwin spoke up from the couch, making both of them look over to him. Eren hadn’t even realized he made himself comfortable. “I’ve known Levi for years, he won’t make Eren do anything he doesn’t want to.”   
  
Eren chuckled as Armin laced up his other shoe. “I don’t think there's anything I wouldn’t want to do with him.” His words resulted in a slap to the side of his leg from Armin, and a deep laugh from Erwin.   
  
“Behave yourself.” Armin scolded and stood up, his hands moving over Eren to straighten his clothes. “And use protection.”   
  
“Okay, mom.” Eren glanced over to Erwin and then back to Armin with a raised brow. “Same goes to you.”   
  
The blush that erupted over Armin's face was worth another slap from the blonde. Eren grinned while he rubbed his arm where he was just hit, not really having felt any pain but feeling the need to pretend like he did.   
  
“We- It’s not like that!” Armin sputtered out, waving his hands in front of him. “We were going to watch a movie!”   
  
Eren looked to Erwin once more, the man shrugged. “Which also explains while you were grabbing his dick when you came into the apartment.”   
  
“Eren!!”   
  
Ignoring Armin, Eren opened the door and sped out - sending a quick ‘goodbye and use lots of lube’ over his shoulder as he left.   
  
Then, he began sprinting.   
  
The elevator was too slow, making Eren run down the stairs in hopes that he would get to Levi just that much faster. His phone buzzed in his pocket, either being Levi or Armin - but he didn’t check. He just didn’t feel like he had time when his brand spanking new boyfriend was waiting for him.   
  
As he ran, he took in the small bits of the city. The different shops that had been closed all night but would be opening again in a few hours for their morning customers. There were hardly any cars out at this time, and the only people he passed were on their way home after a long evening of drinking. Eren grew closer to his location, the words of ‘Titan’s cafe’ coming into view. And along with it, a figure of someone waiting.   
  
Eren needed this, he needed him, he needed _Levi_ more badly than he had ever needed someone _ever_. The brunette pushed himself harder, his feet hitting the concrete with a new found sense of purpose. Seeing Levi waiting for him made him want to work harder for his new boyfriend, to show to him what he was willing to do just to see him.   
  
Levi was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a smirk going across his handsome face. Eren halted as soon as he reached him, panting while he tried to catch his breath but failing.   
  
“You didn’t have to run.” Levi chuckled, letting Eren hear his voice _and_ laugh for the first time. Which of course would be Levi scolding him in a way, only making Eren grin in happiness.   
  
It was then that Eren took in Levi’s appearance, he was shorter than Eren - adorably so. Levi was, unfortunately, completely clothed. IT made sense.. but that didn’t mean Eren was happy about it, he was dying to see his name written across that stomach.   
  
“I wanted to see you.” Eren breathed out, his chest lifting and falling quickly with each breath.  
  
Levi’s smirk turned into a small smile, his eyes looking at Eren with such a fondness he’d never experienced before. He reached up to Eren’s forehead, whipping away a bit of sweat and cringing at the feeling of it attaching to his fingertips. “Well, you legitimately need a shower now.”   
  
The grin on Eren’s face grew larger, the brunette bending slightly to press his lips over his boyfriend's cheek. “Only if you join me.”   
  
With a roll of his eyes, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and led him to his home.   
  
The water was refreshing over his skin, Eren stood there, letting it wash down his back with his eyes closed - thinking of the man outside that was waiting for him. At first Eren begged Levi to join him, dying to feel his boyfriend against him while they showered together. Levi said, ‘We’ll shower again after I fuck you.’   
  
It was an answer that Eren was more than willing to accept.   
  
However, as he stood there. Eren’s nerves began to grow. This would be his first time and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it. Levi was standing outside the bathroom, waiting for him, waiting to have sex. The thought made him feel so dirty, like he was being used for his body and that Levi would kick him out afterwards.   
  
Eventually, Eren knew he needed to leave the shower, to go out there and have his first sexually awkward experience and probably scare Levi away. His ass clenched at the idea of Levi taking him apart. While Eren had fingered his own ass before, this would be so much different.   
  
Stopping the water, Eren stepped out and grabbed a towel from the counter that Levi had given him. It was fluffy and soft, but Eren barely felt it as he rubbed it over his skin. He felt numb, and terrified for what was about to happen. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom.   
  
Levi’s place was really nice, he explained to Eren that he purchased it a few years ago before their little city really came to life. Eren laughed when Levi blamed the city’s growth on ‘those damn hipsters with their overpriced coffee.’ The place was decorated by a professional, Levi saying he didn’t have the time or patience to try and make anything look good. What surprised Eren was the color choices that Levi allowed to go into his home. He had been expecting mostly black and white styling, but instead was met with bright blues and green. Even some orange was thrown into the mix. The designer had said Levi needed more color in his life.   
  
Levi sat in his living room, waiting for Eren to come out while he sipped on a cup of tea. Seeing Eren walk out in nothing but a towel made Levi’s breath stop. Beads of water dripped from his hair and onto his shoulders, letting the water creep down his tanned skin. Placing his cup down, Levi stood and walked to Eren - his hand reaching for his cheek to rest there while he rubbed his thumb just under his eye.   
  
“Feel better?” He asked Eren, his eyes studying the bright emerald that gazed back at him.   
  
Eren nodded, humming from Levi’s touch and stepping closer to him before letting his eyes close. “Mhm.”   
  
“And nervous?”  
  
Eren didn’t open his eyes, only nodded again with a shaky breath.   
  
“We don’t have to do anything.” Levi whispered, his hand moved to trace over Eren’s jaw and stopped at his lips. “But I would love to kiss you.”   
  
“Please.” Eren whispered, still holding his eyes shut - too nervous to look at Levi with how he was feeling.   
  
A light gasp left Eren as lips were pressed to his. Levi's kiss was eager but was being taken slowly with a passion that had developed between the two within just a few hours. Eren could feel himself pouting as the kiss was taken away from him, only to hear Levi chuckle and for him to press their lips together once more. Levi’s lips were parted this time, leaving Eren the option to deepen their kiss if he chose to.   
  
Eren wasn’t going to deny himself something he already wanted. Something he needed.   
  
Pulling back for a moment, Eren let his own lips part before kissing Levi again. His tongue slipping out and running over Levi’s bottom lip - earning a quite hum from his boyfriend. Eren had never shared a kiss like this with someone before, anytime he’d kiss someone it stopped as soon as it started. It never felt right, there was no connection with the others.   
  
With Levi it was perfect.  
  
As they kissed, Eren could swear he felt fireworks exploding between them. And as they deeped it - their tongues exploring each other with soft moans being exchanged between them, Eren knew he was ready for whatever else Levi wanted to give him.   
  
Levi’s stopped the kiss, his hands going to Eren’s shoulders to keep him from trying to capture their lips together once again. “What do you want, Eren?” He asked, waiting for Eren to answer him before this went any further.   
  
“You.” Eren begged, his eyes wide with arousal, his hands coming up to rest on the sides of Levi’s face. “I want you.”    
  
They kissed again, Levi happily accepting Eren’s answer and leading the nervous and now suddenly giggling bruttent into his bedroom.   
  
“You know..” Eren whispered while Levi pulled the towel away from his waist. “We were this close to each other all night..” He gestured with his pointer finger and thumb nearly touching.   
  
“I know.” Levi mumbled as he got onto his knees in front of Eren, uncaring of the way the hardwood floor dug into his skin while he pushed Eren’s thighs to make him sit on the bed.   
  
“We could have met.. AH- at the bar..”   
  
“Mhm.” Levi traced his lips over Eren’s thighs, kissing and sucking while he moved closer to his throbbing cock. Eren grabbed for Levi’s shirt, pulling on the back of it to try and get it off.   
  


Once it was off, Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulder - not letting him get his lips around his length until he saw Levi’s shirtless.     
  
“Fuck.” He hissed, his cheeks becoming a bright red from what he saw. He ran his fingertips over the black ink whispering his own name that was still written over Levi’s stomach. “You’re so hot, I can already feel how close I am to cumming and you haven't even sucked my dick yet.”    
  
“Eren.” Levi said sternly, making Eren jerk his eyes up to Levi’s bored expression. “Your nose is bleeding.”    
  
Eren’s hands flew to his face, feeling a drop of blood as it leaked from his nose. “Fuck! Not again!”    
  
Levi threw himself onto his bed and laughed as Eren ran to the bathroom. He had a feeling that Eren’s nose bleeds would never get old, it would be a compliment years down the road when it would still continue to happen.     
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka..  
> "and it ended happily ever after!"   
> You're allowed to hit me.


End file.
